User talk:Reganator79
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Haunted Ocarina Of Time Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 06:42, May 28, 2012 Sloshedtrain 22:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You're unbanned now. The sock is blocked. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 18:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Do Not Write Like This, It Makes You Look Retarded. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 20:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Do not add Weird to pages. It is an admin-only category. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 13:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished diaries or journals. Period. It's a sad fact that a majority of journal-style post-a-day pages never get finished. Some the author just uploads the page and never returns to finish it, and even may go on to be editing other things. There is no reason whatsoever to be posting a livejournal as an article. We're not a blog, we're not blogspot, we're not livejournal. We are a collection of finished stories and tales. If you choose to start something like this, your page will receive the Unfinished Pasta category and, after a week of not being finished, it will be deleted and you will be banned for a week because clearly you couldn't care less about it. No warnings. MooseJuice (talk) 03:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 15:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC)